


15D15P: TID - Cure

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [15]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Guardian Angels, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Cure

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _015\. Cure_  
>   
> 

Charlotte’s face was drawn as she watched Jem prepare the drug. His hands shook. He looked decades older, making Charlotte feel… ancient.

“Please let us continue our search, Jem,” she whispered. “We don’t want to lose you.”

Jem smiled that angelic, heartwrenching smile at her and lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles softly. “You worry about me too much, Charlotte. You have other charges who need your affection.” 

Charlotte laughed wryly. “They don’t want me.”

Jem continued to smile. “That you think Will and Tessa may not want your care is all the more reason to give them your love.”


End file.
